jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Roxi1902/Wreszcie Cię mam
Krótkie informacje; -będę pisała z różnych perspektyw, -na każdej wyspie tresują smoki, thumb-kilka osób nie mieszka na Berk, Dedykuję to opowiadanie mojej przyjaciółce Martynie, bo gdyby nie ona to opowiadanie by nie powstało. Rozdział 1; Jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Perspektywa Valki Spokojnie spała, ale nagle poczułam jak coś, a raczej ktoś ciągnie mnie lekko za dłoń. Leniwie otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam uśmiechniętą twarz mojego pięcioletniego synka Czkawki. -Co się stało? Dlaczego tak wcześnie?-zapytałam siadając na krawędzi łóżka i biorąc syna na kolana -Mieliśmy się dziś pobawić razem z tatą!- powiedział wyraźnie szczęśliwy, ja się tylko uśmiechnęłam -Wiem, ale tata wróci wieczorem-powiedziałam, a Czkawka wyraźnie posmutniał- Ale za to do Finna ma przypłynąć siostrzenica. Podobno jest w twoim wieku. -Super!- krzyknął W mgnieniu oka zniknął na schodach do swojego pokoju. Wiedziałam, że się ucieszy. Mam też nadzieję, ze się polubią, oby ta dziewczynka była miła. Postanowiłam wstać i zrobić Czkawce śniadanie. Dla siebie też. Wyszłam z pokoju i ruszyłam do kuchni. Zaczęłam robić kanapki, a zza okna usłyszałam ciche pomrukiwanie Chmuroskoka. Poszłam do schowka i wyjęłam kosz z rybami dla smoka, zaniosłam go na dwór. -Smacznego- uśmiechnęłam się do niego i wróciłam do domu Szybko skończyłam robić śniadanie. Wyszłam z kuchni i położyłam gotowe kanapki na stole, gszie po chwili usiadłam i zaczęłam jeść. Perspektywa Czkawki Szybko pobiegłem do swojego pokoju. Ucieszyłem się, że będę miał nową koleżankę. Przebrałem się i usiadłem przy moim biurku. Postanowiłem dać jej rysunek Chmuroskoka, bardzo go lubię. Zacząłem rysować. Po jakimś czasie przyszła moja mama i położyła mi kilka kanapek na biurku. -Czkawka, zjedz coś. -Nie chcę teraz- powiedziałem i dalej rysowałem -Powinieneś coś zjeść. Nie wypuszczę Cię z domu jak nie zjesz chociaż jednej kanapki. -Dobrze, ale najpierw dokończę rysunek- uśmiechnąłem się do niej -A co tam rysujesz?- zapytała i spojrzała na kartkę zza mojego ramienia-Piękny. Dla kogo to rysujesz? -Dla nowej koleżanki- odpowiedziałem jej nieśmiało -Dobrze, zjedz kanapki i zejdź na dół. Będę tam na Ciebie czekać. -Dobrze mamo. Wyszła z pokoju. Dobra, teraz muszę zjeść chociaż jedną. Ugryzłem kawałek. No nawet smaczna, ale nie jestem głodny. Jestem wyjątkowo chudy jak na swój wiek, ale za to jestem szybki i zwinny. Dużo osób mi też mówi, ze jestem inteligentny. Przed rodzicami tak naprawdę udaję chłopca, który jest taki sam jak jego koledzy. Mam swoich przyjaciół, ale ja nie jestem taki jak oni. Nie czuję się jak wiking, ale mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Szybko zbiegłem po schodach na dół do mojej mamy, która już czekała na mnie przy drzwiach. -Już jestem- uśmiechnąłem się -Dobrze, chodź. Idziemy do portu. -Ta dziewczynka ma przypłynąć? -Tak, a w porcie będziesz miał krótką chwilkę żeby zobaczyć tatę. -To chodźmy! Szybko, szybko!- ciągnąłem ją za rękę, no dalej im szybciej tym lepiej -Spokojnie, zdążymy- zaśmiała się -Mamo, a może polecimy na Chmuroskoku? Będzie szybciej! Proszę mamo!- zrobiłem słodkie oczka, nigdy mi nie odmawia gdy tak robię. Perspektywa Valki O, nie. On znów robi te swoje oczka. Wie też, że długo nie wytrzymam. Eh, no trudno zgodzę się, co mi szkodzi? - No dobrze polecimy- zagwizdałam, a obok mnie pojawił się mój smok. Czkawka w mgnieniu oka siedział już na grzbiecie Chmuroskoka, a ja usiadłam za nim- Gotowy? -Tak!- najwidoczniej był bardzo zadowolona, cieszę się gdy widzę jego uśmiech i szczęście- Mamo?- zaczął nieśmiało rozmowę podczas lotu -Tak, synku? - Kiedy będę mógł mieś swojego smoka?- to mnie ma, wiedziałam, że kiedyś mnie o to zapyta, ale nie wiedziałam, że tak szybko. Ma dopiero 5 lat! Na Berk swojego smoka możesz wytresować po ukończeniu dziesiątego roku życia. Wtedy płynie się z kimś doświadczonym na Wyspę Smoków, a tam musisz już sobie radzić sam. Musisz pozostać na tej wyspie dopóki nie wytresujesz własnego smoka. Nikt nie może Ci w tym pomóc, taka tradycja. - Musisz jeszcze troszkę poczekać, ale nie martw się. Znając Ciebie szybko ten czas zleci. -Dobrze- powiedział lekko zasmucony, ale wiem, że wytrzyma i jak już nadejdzie czas to wytresuje najwspanialszego smoka na całym Archipelagu. Perspektywa Stoika Czekałem już w porcie na rodzinę Hoffersonów. Mają przypłynąć w odwiedziny do Finna. Czekałem i czekałem, a po chwili na horyzoncie pojawił się już statek. Jestem ciekaw jaka jest ich córka. Może zakoleguje się z moim synem? Właśnie gdzie jest Czkawka i Valka? Zacząłem się rozglądać po porcie, nigdzie ich nie było. Spojrzałem w niebo, a tam Chmuroskoka z Valką i moim synem. Podszedłem do nich gdy wylądowali. -CHmuroskok, leć do domu- powiedziała spokojnym głosem moja żona -Tata!- Czkawka do mnie podbiegł, a ja go wziąłem na ręce -Cześć Czkawka- uśmiechnąłem się do niego- Co dziś robiłeś? -Narysowałem Chmuroskoka dla nowej koleżanki- wyjął z kieszeni w kamizelce, był bardzo realistyczny, oddałem mu rysunek i położyłem go na ziemi- Tato? Pobawisz się dziś ze mną?- zapytał ciągnąc mnie za rękę -Czkawka- uklęknąłem przed nim i spojrzałem w jego duże zielone oczy- do domu wrócę wieczorem, ale zrobię wszystko żeby się jutro z tobą pobawić, dobrze?- było widać po nim, że nie jest zadowolony -Dobrze- posłał mi szczery uśmiech Wyprostowałem się i spojrzałęm w stron statku, który z każdą minutą był co raz bliżej. Perspektywa narratora Wszyscy patrzyli w stronę zbliżającego się statku. Czkawka nie mógł się doczekać poznania nowej koleżanki. Czekali jeszcze kilka minut, a później ze statku zszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Miał brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, a ubrany był w czarną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, szeroki pas do którego przyczepiony był długi miecz, szare spodnie i skórzane buty. Za nim z pokładu zeszła szczupła, wysoka kobieta w granatowej sukience z cienkim, skórzanym pasie na biodrach, miała też kaptur. Wyróżniały ją długie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Za kobietą wyszła dziewczynka. Była bardzo ładna i była tęz podobna do swojej mamy. Ubrana była w niebieską bluzkę, czarną spódniczkę z małymi czaszkami, kaptur, skórzane buty i granatowe spodnie. Jej duże niebieskie oczy idealnie pasowały do delikatnych rys twarzy, miała także blond włosy spięte w warkocz. Wyglądała na bardzo miłą. -Witam was na Wyspie Berk. Nazywam się Stoick Ważki, a to moja żona Valka i syn Czkawka- przedstawił swoją rodzinę -Witam-powiedział z powagą- nazywam się Baron, a to moja żona Arona i córka Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid Ten chłopak wydaje mi się bardzo miły. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on do mnie. Powoli i chyba nieśmiało do mnie podszedł. -Cześć, jestem Czkawka- podał mi rękę, którą uścisnęłam -Cześć, ja jestem Astrid- odpowiedziałam mu z szczerym uśmiechem, chyba się zakolegujemy. Puściłam jego dłoń, a on sięgnął do kieszonki w swojej kamizelce, wyjął z niej jakąś kartkę i mi podał -To dla Ciebie. Sam narysowałem –powiedział lekko onieśmielony, wzięłam od niego rysunek. Był śliczny. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroka, a kątem oka zauważyłam, że moi rodzice powoli kierują się w stronę wioski. Pewnie już idziemy do mojego wuja Finna. -Astrid, chodź już!- zawołała mnie moja mama -Dziękuję- przytuliłam Czkawkę i pobiegłam do rodziców Perspektywa Valki Przytuliła go. Słodko razem wyglądają. Astrid naprawdę wydaje się bardzo miła. Chyba wpadła w oko mojemu synowi. Pewnie się zakolegują, a może nawet zaprzyjaźnią? Muszę porozmawiać ze Stoikiem na ten temat. Postanowiłam, że wróciły już do domu. -Czkawka!- zawołałam syna, a on szybko do mnie przybiegł, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy- Idziemy już do domu? -A mogę się pójść pobawić ze Szpadką, Mieczykiem, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem? Proszę! -No dobrze, ale na obiad masz wrócić do domu, zrozumiano? -Tak! Wybiegł z portu nim się obejrzałam. Dobrze, że ma jakiś przyjaciół w swoim wieku. Wróciłam do domu i usiadłam na chwilę w fotelu. Poczytałam książkę, a później poszłam robić obiad. Dziś postanowiłam zrobić kurczaka z warzywami. Rozdział 2; Może to coś więcej? Perspektywa Czkawki Pobiegłem do moich przyjaciół. Zauważyłem, że siedzą na ławce na głównym placu. Wszyscy z nich wyślą, że ja jako syn wodza mam świetne życie, ale ja tak nie uważam. Okej, fajnie, ze twój tata jest bardzo znany, ale to nie jest takie miłe. Czasami czekam do późnych wieczorów żeby choć na chwilę się z nim zobaczyć. Mówi się trudno. Gd mnie już wszyscy zobaczyli to posłali mi szerokie uśmiechy. Też się uśmiechnąłem. Usiadłem na ławce obok nich. -Cześć- zacząłem, bo nikt nie raczył się odezwać- Czemu jesteście tak cicho? -Ja nie wiem, a ty brat?- zapytała spoglądając na bliźniaka -Ja też nie- wzruszył ramionami, oto cali bliźniacy -Czkawka, a ty widziałeś tą nową dziewczynę? Ładna, co nie?- zapytał uradowany Sączysmark, jestem ciekaw jego reakcji jak się dowie, że mnie przytuliła, zawsze mi zazdrościł, ze mam lepsze kontakty z ludźmi w naszym wieku -No, jest ładna. Ma na imię Astrid. Jest też bardzo miła- uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem na myśl o niej -To ty już ją widziałeś, rozmawiałeś z nią?- i się zaczyna, uwielbiam się z nim droczyć -Tak- wzruszyłem ramionami- I nawet mnie przytuliła. -Co! Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz mieć najlepiej! To jest nie sprawiedliwe- się chyba na mnie zdenerwował, przyzwyczaiłem się -Sączysmark, zrozum Czkawka jest przecież synem wodza. Wiadomo, że zawsze będzie miał lepiej- odezwał się w końcu Śledzik, chyba zaczęła go wciągać ta jego smocza księga, ale ważne, że chociaż trochę się odzywa -To co robimy?- zapytał Mieczyk, jestem ciekaw czy Astrid się przyjdzie z nami pobawić, zacząłem się rozglądać po placu, zobaczyłem po chwili jak z domu Finna wychodzi Astrid, ruszyła w naszą stronę, zszedłem z ławki i ruszyłem w jej kierunku, wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie spojrzeli -Szpadka, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Sączysmark to jest Astrid. Astrid to jest Szpadka, Mieczyk, Śledzik i Sączysmark- wytłumaczyłem pokazując kolejno moich przyjaciół -Cześć, miło was poznać. Czkawka pokażesz mi wyspę?- spojrzała na mnie, nie umiem jej odmówić, a nie znam jej długo, dziwne- Obiecałeś. -Dobra, chodź. Pokaże Ci takie ładne miejsce- chwyciłem ją za rękę i pobiegłem szybko w stronę lasu Perspektywa Astrid Mógł byś troszkę zwolnić? Nie jestem taka szybka jak ty. Czkawka proszę cię! Oh, nareszcie się zatrzymał. Staliśmy na pięknej łące. Wokół było mnóstwo drzew i kwiatów. Nie wiedziałam, że ta wyspa ma takie piękne miejsca. -Podoba Ci się?- natychmiast oderwałam wzrok od widoków i spojrzałam na niego z szerokim uśmiechem -Bardzo- też się uśmiechnął- Jak znalazłeś to miejsce? Nigdy takiego nie widziałam. -Kiedyś chodziłem sobie sam po lesie- zaraz? Sam? Odważny jest, ja bym nie chciała chodzić po wielkim lesie sama- i się natknąłem na to miejsce. Było to jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. -Wiesz, podoba mi się to miejsce, ale chciałam żebyś mnie oprowadził bardziej po wiosce- widać było po jego minie, że nie wie co zrobić, polubiłam go i to bardzo -Em, no to chodźmy. Ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski. Szliśmy w ciszy, tak trochę dziwnie się czuję. Bardzo go polubiłam. Myślę, że może zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Wyszliśmy od strony twierdzy. Chyba nikt nas nie widzi. -Może pokażę Ci najpierw stajnię- stajnia? Czemu nie? -Dobra. Czyli tam trzymacie swoje smoki? -Większość, bo reszta mieszka ze swoimi właścicielami. -A ty masz swojego smoka?- byłam ciekawa, był w końcu synem wodza, to chyba może mieć wcześniej? -Nie, nie mam. Jak skończę 10 lat to dopiero będę mógł. -U mnie na wyspie jest podobnie- chyba dodałam mu otuchy -A jak się nazywa twoja wyspa? -Sarris. -Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem- nie dziwię się, nie dużo mamy gości na wyspie- Może kiedyś cię odwiedzę. -Mam taką nadzieję. Perspektywa Stoika Nastał już wieczór. Jestem zmęczony już całym dniem. Musiałem rozdzielać Pyskacza i Sączyślina, bo pokłócili się oto kto lepiej włada toporem, nie wiem po co to, bo ja to robię najlepiej. Wszedłem właśnie do domu. O, Valka czyta książkę. -Dobry wieczór- spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła, jak ja kocham ten uśmiech -Dobry wieczór, myślałam, ze to Czkawka- położyła książkę na stole, ale zaraz, Czkawki jeszcze nie ma? -Jeszcze nie wrócił?- byłem strasznie zdziwiony- Byłem pewien, ze już dawno wrócił. -Jak widzisz nie. Siadaj, zaraz przyniosę CI coś do jedzenia- usiadłem przy stole i czekałem aż mi cos przyniesie, zaraz wyszła z kuchni, ale pachnie- Kurczak, mniam. -Czkawka dziś prawie nic nie jadł- usidła naprzeciwko mnie, widziałem, ze się martwi- Miał wrócić na obiad, ale nie przyszedł. Cały czas siedzi na dworze z Astrid. -Z Astrid? Chyba coś się kroi- spojrzałem na żonę z chytrym uśmieszkiem -Stoik, oni mają dopiero pięć lat. Pewnie nawet jeszcze nie wiedzą co to znaczy się zakochać- skrzyżowała ręce na piersi -A może by tak zapytać jej rodziców o zgodę? Perspektywa Valki Czy on ma na myśli…? O nie! Nie zgadzam się na to, pod żadnym warunkiem! Mój syn sam sobie znajdzie miłość. Nie zmuszę go do takich rzeczy! -Ja już wiem co ty sobie myślisz i nie zgadzam się na to- powiedziałam to tak, że chyba go zatkało, nie lubiłam się z nim kłócić ani podnosić głosu -Val, ale… -Żadnego „ale”! Nie zgadzam się i koniec. On nie może być zmuszany do miłości! -Ale może dzięki temu uda nam się zjednoczyć wyspy?-jak zwykle, za wszelką cenę chce postawić na swoim, on się nigdy nie zmieni -Nie obchodzą mnie inne wyspy, Stoik. Mnie obchodzi mój syn, nasz syn. Nie będę go do niczego zmuszać! – chciał coś powiedzieć, ale mu przerwałam- Ty z resztą też. -Ehh, no dobrze. -Idę poszukać Czkawki. Niedługo wrócę. Wyszłam z domu i od razu zaczęłam się rozglądać po wiosce. Jest już ciemno więc trochę się martwię. Nie powinien za daleko odchodzić. Tak myślę. Chodzę i chodzę i nigdzie go nie widzę! Czkawka, synku gdzie jesteś? -Czkawka! Czkawka!- zaczęłam krzyczeć, ale to nic nie daje Zaczynam się naprawdę się o niego martwić. Byłam już wszędzie gdzie zazwyczaj chodzi, nawet nad Kruczym Urwiskiem i go nie było. Może jest u Finna? Tam teraz nocuje Astrid. Pewnie był już zmęczony i nie chciało mu się wrócić do domu. Dobra, jestem pod drzwiami. Pukam i otwiera mi Finn. -Dobry wieczór Valko. Co cię sprowadza do mnie o tej porze? -Jest może u Ciebie Czkawka? Nie wrócił jeszcze do domu, a ja zaczynam się martwić- chyba zrozumiał -Poczekaj. Arona!- mama Astrid zeszła ze schodów -Coś cię stało? -Valka ma do Ciebie pytanie- Finn wskazał na mnie, a ja weszłam do środka -Jest u was Czkawka? Nie wrócił jeszcze do domu- powiedziałam zmartwiona Perspektywa Arony Na Odyna! Zapomniałam jej powiedzieć. Astrid cały czas chodziła po wiosce z Czkawką. Zaprosiła go nawet do domu. Przyszli i tak bawili się do wieczora, a w końcu oboje zasnęli w pokoju Astrid. Nie chciałam go budzić. -Przeprasza, zapomniałam Ci powiedzieć- powiedziałam ze smutkiem- Astrid wróciła do domu z Czkawką. Zasiedzieli się i zasnęli. -No dobrze. Ważne, że się znalazł. Wrócę po niego jutro rano, dobrze?- chyba jej ulżyło -Dobrze- uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie- Dobranoc. -Dobranoc. Zamknęłam drzwi i udałam się do pokoju córki. Uchyliłam drzwi, a po chwili otworzyłam je szerzej. Oboje smacznie spali po przeciwnych stronach łóżka. Chyba się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. Szkoda, że niedługo wypływamy na swoją wyspę. No nic. Zamknęłam drzwi i poszłam do swojego pokoju gdzie spał już mój mąż. Położyłam się obok niego i zasnęłam. Obudziłam się dość wcześnie rano. Poszłam do łazienki się odświeżyć i przebrać. Później poszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam kilka kanapek naszym maluchom. Weszłam do pokoju, już nie spali. -Dzień dobry- odezwał się Czkawka -Dzień dobry, przyniosłam wam śniadanie- położyłam tacę z jedzeniem na stoliku obok łóżka -Dzięki mamo. Wyszłam z pokoju i skierowałam się do kuchni. Sama też muszę sobie zrobić śniadanie. Jeszcze niedługo ma przyjść Valka po Czkawkę. Perspektywa Valki Gdy się obudziłam szybko wstałam i ubrałam. Miałam zamiar jak najszybciej odebrać Czkawkę. Szybko ruszyłam w stronę domu Finna. Po krótkiej chwili byłam już pod drzwiami. Zapukałam, a drzwi otworzył mi Baron. -Dzień doby- powiedziałam, chyba był zdziwiony moją wizytą -Dzień dobry, coś się stało? -Tak.. to znaczy nie!- dodałam szybko-Przyszłam po Czkawkę. -Po Czkawkę? To on jest u nas?-czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz? -Tak, byłam ty wczoraj wieczorem i Arona powiedziała mi, że Czkawka u was zasnął- wytłumaczyłam -Poczekaj pójdę po Aronę- chyba nie ogarnia sytuacji, no cóż -O, cześć Valka. Przyszłaś po Czkawkę? -Tak, obudził się już? -Tak, tak. Przed chwilą dałam im śniadanie-uśmiechnęłam się do niej- Czkawka, Astrid! -Tak mamo?- Astrid szybko zbiegła po schodach wraz z moim synem, od razy do mnie podbiegł -Idziemy już do domu?-chyba nie chciała się stąd ruszać, ale musimy -Tak, ale jak będziesz chciał to jeszcze dziś się spotkacie, dobrze? -Dobrze. Pa Astrid!- pożegnaliśmy się wszyscy i ruszyliśmy do domu Rozdział 3; Zasady są po to żeby je łamać. Perspektywa narratora ' Tak minął kolejny miesiąc. Przez ten czas Astrid zaprzyjaźniła się ze wszystkimi w swoim wieku, a szczególnie z Czkawką. Niestety kiedyś musiał nadejść ten dzień gdy Astrid musi wypłynąć na swoją wyspę. Czkawka po wypłynięciu swojej przyjaciółki przez resztę dnia chodził przygnębiony. Nie miał na nic ochoty. Chłopiec siedział teraz w swoim pokoju i rysował coś w swoim notatniku. Do jego pokoju weszła Valka. -Synku- usiadła obok niego na łóżku- Nie możesz się zamykać w sobie. Masz też innych przyjaciół, a z Astrid się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczysz. Ja tego dopilnuję. -Kiedyś, to znaczy kiedy? Bardzo ją lubię- widać, że był bardzo zasmucony Minęły już cztery lata odkąd Astrid była na Berk. Dziewięcioletni Czkawka z czasem zapominał o swojej dawnej przyjaciółce. Teraz prawie swój cały wolny czas spędzał z Szpadką, Mieczykiem, Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem. Każdy dzień był podobny do kolejnego, ale jeden musi być inny. '''Perspektywa Czkawki ' Spacerowałem sobie samotnie przez las w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Usłyszałem ryk smoka, którego nie znam, a znam ich wiele. Przyspieszyłem kroku. Doszedłem do Kruczego Urwiska, a tam przy jeziorze leżał, czarny jak najciemniejsza noc, smok. Czy to możliwe? Ten smok to legenda! Zszedłem ostrożnie po skałach i wolnym krokiem kierowałem się do smoka. Zauważył mnie i zaczął warczeć. -Nie, nie. Spokojnie, ja nie chcę Ci zrobić krzywdy. Chcę Ci pomóc- spojrzałem na jego prawe skrzydło, chyba złamane- Pomogę Ci i już mnie nie ma- podchodziłem powoli do niego z wyciągniętą ręką, tak naprawdę jeszcze nas nie uczyli jak tresować smoki, ale spróbuję. Powoli do niego podchodzę- No już, spokojnie, spokojnie- przestał już na mnie warczeć i się trochę uspokoił, dobrze, zamknąłem oczy i odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę, a rękę wciąż miałem wyciągniętą w stronę smoka. Chwilę później poczułem łuski pod ręką- Widzisz, najgorsze za nami. Tylko teraz trzeba unieruchomić skrzydło- zebrałem jakieś patyki i pnącza. Wszystko skończyłem po kilkunastu minutach, aż sam się dziwiłem, ze tak szybko- Wszystko już skończyłem. Jutro do Ciebie wpadnę i przyniosę Ci coś do jedzenia, dobrze? Smok mi tylko przytaknął, a ja się do niego uśmiechnąłem. Spojrzałem w niebo. Zaczyna się ściemniać. Ehh, czas wracać do wioski. Gdy wróciłem już do domu mama i tata siedzieli przy stole. Na razie nie chciałem im mówić o moim znalezisku. Usiadłem na krześle naprzeciwko ich. -Co dziś porabiałeś?- mój tata jak zwykle zaczyna od pytań, nie da się do tego przyzwyczaić -A byłem tu i tam. Spędzałem czas z przyjaciółmi i w ogóle- powiedziałem to tak dziwnym głosem, zę sam siebie nie poznaję, oni za to dziwnie się na mnie spojrzeli -Na pewno? Ty coś znowu ukrywasz, Czkawka-a przed moją mamą nigdy nic nie ukryję, ale spróbować można, raz kozie śmierć -Nic nie ukrywam-starałem się opanować głos- Mam tylko kilka pytań. -To słuchamy. -Jeśli ktoś wytresuje smoka szybciej niż powinien, to co się stanie? -Ależ to jest złamanie wszelkich zasad!- mój tata uderzył pięścią w stół -Stoik, spokojnie. Czkawka czy ty wytresowałeś smoka?- zapytała się spokojnym głosem, zawsze tak mówi gdy chce żebym jej coś powiedział, tym razem nie ulegnę! -Nie, nic z tych rzeczy!- uniosłem ręce w geście obronnym- Ja tylko chciałem się zapytać. '''Perspektywa Valki On coś ukrywa, a ja się dowiem co. Zazwyczaj nie mówi mi ani Stoikowi o swoich problemach. Czasami to dobrze, bo się bardziej usamodzielnia, ale kiedyś będzie miał taki problem, że sobie sam nie poradzi to co zrobi? Muszę z niego jakoś wydusić o co chodzi. -Na pewno? –uniosłam jedną brew -Na pewno. To może ja już.. ja już pójdę- odskoczył od stołu i w mgnieniu okaz znalazł się w swoim pokoju -Zaczekaj..ehh. I co my z nim zrobimy Stoik?- spojrzałam na męża -Sam nie wiem. Wiesz jaki jest. Znam go i wiem, ze coś ukrywa, ale szybko nam tego nie powie- powiedział i wstał od stołu -Gdzie idziesz? -Muszę jeszcze załatwić kilka spraw w wiosce. Niedługo będę. Do zobaczenia-wyszedł, znów na jakiś czas zostałam sama, no nie dosłownie, bo Czkawka jest u siebie, ale nie będę mu przeszkadzać. Wstałam od stołu i poszłam do pokoju mojego i Stoicka. Spojrzałam na biurko pod oknem. Leżała na nim jakaś kartka. Podeszłam i wzięłam do ręki. Jaki piękny rysunek. Na pewno narysował to Czkawka, a ja nie wiem skąd on ma taki talent. Na rysunku byłam ja i Stoik, staliśmy obok siebie, uśmiechnięci. Za nami stały nasze smoki. Odłożyłam rysunek z powrotem na biurko. Usiadłam na krawędzi łóżka i zaczęłam myśleć. Perspektywa Astrid Chodziłam po mojej wiosce. Rozglądałam się wszędzie bez celu. Brakuje mi czegoś, a raczej kogoś. Sama nie wiem. Niby mam przyjaciółkę Sam. Zawsze mogę na nią liczyć, umie mnie pocieszyć lub pomóc. Wciąż pamiętam jak byłam na Berk. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Czkawką. Jestem ciekawa czy wciąż mnie pamięta. Zanim wypłynęłam dał mi swój notatnik z rysunkami. Często mam go przy sobie. Widzę właśnie Sam. Pójdę do niej. -Cześć Sam. -Część Astrid. Co porabiasz? -Chodzę bez celu. Nie mam co robić- wzruszyłam ramionami -Mam pomysł-ona zawsze na coś wpadnie- Skoro jeszcze nie mamy swoich smoków to może chociaż pomożemy w stajni. Nakarmimy je czy coś. -Dobra, tylko żebyśmy nie musiały sprzątać- zaśmiałyśmy się i pobiegłyśmy w stronę stajni. W środku nakarmiłyśmy kilka smoków i się z nimi bawiłyśmy. Miałyśmy przy tym mnóstwo śmiechu. Uwielbiam tak spędzać czas z moją przyjaciółką. Żadnych zmartwień i obowiązków, tylko śmiech i zabawa. Tak minął nam czas aż do samego wieczoru. Wróciłam do domu. Weszłam jak najciszej i jak najszybciej pobiegłam do swojego pokoju na piętrze. Lubię wysokości. Moja mama zabrała mnie kiedyś na lot. To takie wspaniałe uczucie. Wręcz…nie do opisania. Muszę poczekać jeszcze nie cały rok. Już nawet wiem jakiego smoka spróbuję wytresować. Śmiertnik Zębacz. Szybkie, zwinne i piękne. Ten smok to moje marzenie. Położyłam się na łóżku i zasnęłam. Perspektywa Czkawki Od czasu gdy znalazłem tego smoka minęło już pół roku. Nazwałem go Szczerbatek. Głupie imię, ale mu się spodobało. W międzyczasie zrobiłem mu siodło i nauczyłem na nim latać. Na moje szczęście nikt o nim nie wie. Już za kilka dni będziemy płynąć na wyspę gdzie każdy ma wytresować swojego smoka. Kazałem Szczerbatkowi polecić na Smoczą Wyspę, ale wcześniej zabrałem do domu siodło. Dlaczego Szczerbek tam poleciał? Chciałem zrobić tak żeby było, że go wytresowałem. Akurat wracałem do domu trzymając siodło w rękach. Zobaczyłem jak Pyskacz kieruje się w stronę mojego domu. Zacząłem biec do domu. Dobrze, że obok mojego okna rośnie drzewo. Łatwiej będzie się wdrapać do domu. Jeszcze trochę i.. jestem. Dobra siodło do szafy. Usiadłem przy biurku akurat wtedy gdy do pokoju wszedł Pyskacz i mój tata. -Cześć młody-powiedział jak zwykle szczęśliwy Pyskacz -Cześć, coś się stało?- nie do końca rozumiem po co oni tu są, a ta śmiertelnie poważna mina taty mnie już dobija całkowicie -Masz się spakować. Jutro wypływacie-a no tak, jednak to już jutro, w sumie się cieszę. Mam dziesięć lat, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka też, a mój tata nie odstawiać rzeczy na ostatnią chwile, rozumiem ich -Jasne, rozumiem. Szybko- wstałem z krzesła i popatrzyłem na nich. Mój tata wyszedł z pokoju, a Pyskacz ruszył za nim -Siodło mam, notes mam, kilka ołówków mam i jeszcze jakąś rybę dla Szczerbatka- powiedziałem do siebie Perspektywa Stoika Strasznie jestem ciekaw co ukrywa Czkawka. Strasznie dziwnie zachowuje się ostatnim czasem. W końcu się dowiem co się z nim dzieje. Nic przed mną nie ukryje, tak samo jak przed Valką. Jutro mój syn, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka płyną na Smoczą Wyspę wytresować swoje smoki. Bardzo jestem ciekaw jakiego smoka wytresuje Czkawka. Teraz chodzę po wiosce i sprawdzam czy wszystko w porządku. Pójdę do twierdzy sprawdzić jak idą przygotowania do przyjęcia. Przyjęcie będzie dla naszych nowych jeźdźców jak przylecą na swoich smokach. Jestem już w środku. Już wszystko jest gotowe. To dobrze, teraz tylko czekać do juta aż wypłyną i na ich powrót. Wyszedłem z twierdzy. Ehh, jeszcze przed chwilą było jasno. Zawsze nim się obejrzę jest już ciemno na dworze. Pójdę do domu i położę się spać. Perspektywa Czkawki Jestem już spakowany. Mam wszystko, sprawdziłem to trzy razy. Położę się spać, jestem już zmęczony. Następnego ranka wstałem dość wcześnie. Zbiegłem po schodach na dół do kuchni i zjadłem jakąś kanapkę, która leżała na stole. Pewnie mój tata już poszedł do portu. Pobiegłem do pokoju po torbę i siodło. Znów zbiegłem na dół. Wyszedłem z domu i szybkim krokiem ruszyłem do portu. Tam czekali na mnie już wszyscy. Oczywiście każdy dziwnie spojrzał się na siodło, które trzymam. -Po co Ci jest siodło?- zapytał ciekawski Pyskacz, muszę coś wymyślić nie mogę przecież powiedzieć, że już wytresowałem smoka -Em, no wiesz. Już sobie zrobiłem dla smoka- chyba się udało -Ale skąd wiesz jakiego będziesz mieć smoka?- Pyskacz ja Cię proszę, zostaw mnie w spokoju -Nie wiem-wzruszyłem ramionami- Myślę, że takie będzie dobre- kowal wziął do ręki moje siodło i zaczął oglądać -Nigdy nie widziałem takiego siodła. Ten kształt nie pasuje do żadnego znanego nam smoka- wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie spojrzeli -Jak to nie? Mi się wydaje, że pasuje. Jak nie to zrobię nowe- zdenerwowany spojrzeniami wszystkich wyrwałem siodło z rąk kowala i wszedłem szybko na statek Poszedłem do swojej kajuty i zamknąłem się w niej. Chciałbym żeby Szczerbatek był teraz przy mnie. Zawsze potrafił mnie pocieszyć. Już mi go brakuje, a nie widzieliśmy się może z dwa lub trzy dni. Sam już nie wiem, ale dziś już go zobaczę. Do Smoczej Wyspy jest nie daleko więc za kilka godzin będziemy na miejscu. Mam już plan jak to wszystko zrobić. Inni się rozejdą w swoje strony, a ja poszukam Mordki. Na początku będę go ukrywał przed innymi. Jak już reszta wytresuje smoki będę kazał im lecieć na Berk żeby nie czekali na mnie. Ja przylecę następnego dnia. I z głowy. Jestem ciekaw reakcji mieszkańców na Nocną Furię. Płynęliśmy chyba cztery godziny. -No dzieciaki, jesteśmy na miejscu, Smocza Wyspa- powiedział Pyskacz gdy zeszliśmy już ze statku- Teraz jest wasz czas. Pokażcie co potraficie i czekamy na was na Berk. Do zobaczenia- powiedział i poleciał na Marudzie na Berk -To co, powodzenia- powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do reszty. Rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony Szczerbatek!- krzyknąłem, nic- Szczerbatek!- jeszcze raz, rozejrzałem się dookoła i po chwili mój smok wylądował obok mnie- Cześć Mordko- pogłaskałem go po łbie, a on zamruczał- To co polatamy?- przytaknął tylko, a ja założyłem mu siodło i wskoczyłem na niego- Tylko musimy na razie uważać na moich przyjaciół. Do domu wrócimy dopiero jutro. Co ty na to? Chyba się zgodził. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Jak mi tego brakowało! Czuję się wtedy wolny, nic mnie teraz nie interesuje. Szybowaliśmy tak sobie kilka dobrych godzin. Wylądowaliśmy na jakieś polanie. Kazałem Szczerbatkowi ukryć się w jakieś jaskini. Ja poszedłem na plażę gdzie się rozeszliśmy. Zdziwiłem się, bo wszyscy już tam byli ze swoimi smokami. Szybko im to poszło. -Już?- zapytałem się- Nie ważne. Jak nazwaliście wasze smoki? -Mój Gronkiel to Sztukamięs-powiedział uradowany Śledzik -Hakokieł- powiedział udając obojętność Sączysmark, oparł się o swojego Koszmara Ponocnika, jestem pod wrażeniem, ze udało mu się go wytresować -A ten Zębiróg?- wskazałem na dwugłowego smoka stojącego za bliźniakami -To jest Wym- zaczęła Szpadka i pokazała na prawą głowę -A to jest Jot- dokończył Mieczyk pokazując na lewą głowę -A gdzie jest twój smok?- zdziwił się Śledzik, teraz czas na mój plan -Ja jeszcze nie znalazłem. Nie musicie na mnie czekać. Poradzę sobie. Lećcie już na Berk. Niedługo wrócę- powiedziałem, a oni wsiedli na swoje smoki i odlecieli. To teraz wszystko pójdzie gładko. Poszedłem w stronę jaskini, w której był Szczerbek. -Chodź Mordko. Oni już odlecieli więc mamy czas dla siebie. Jutro rano polecimy na Berk. Szczerbatek tylko polizał mnie po twarzy. Wytarłem rękawem ślinę i wsiadłem na smoka. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Gdy było już ciemno wróciliśmy już do jaskini. Wcześniej zebrałem kilka patyków, a Szczerbek je podpalił. Dałem mu trzy ryby, które miałem w torbie, a jedną sam sobie upiekłem na ognisku i zjadłem. Później wyjąłem swój notatnik i narysowałem śpiącego Szczerbatka. Sam postanowiłem się położyć. Szybko zasnąłem. Rozdział 4; Niespodziewana decyzja. Perspektywa Stoika Słońce już powoli zachodzi. Ja, Pyskacz, Valka i kilku innych wikingów czekamy na nadlatujące smoki, bo reszta jest już w twierdzy i czeka na nasz znak. Rozglądamy się wszędzie i nic, ale chwila. Widzę kilka punkcików na niebie! To na pewno oni. -Lecą!- powiedziałem nie kryjąc radości- Valka biegnij do twierdzy powiadomić wszystkich, że przyjęcie czas zacząć!- nim się obejrzałem mojej żony już nie było, po chwili przed nami wylądowały smoki. Nigdzie nie widziałem Czkawki- A gdzie jest Czkawka? -Kazał nam przylecieć, bo nie chciał żebyśmy na niego czekali- odpowiedział Śledzik -Dlaczego mielibyście na niego czekać?- zdziwiłem się trochę, może mój syn sobie jednak nie poradzi, jak jutro nie wróci to po niego polecę -Jeszcze nie znalazł sobie smoka- powiedział Sączysmark, no świetnie, i tak musimy wyprawić przyjęcie dla tych co są. Ruszyliśmy w stronę twierdzy, a jak weszliśmy do środka od razu zaczęło się wielkie świętowanie. Starałem się po sobie ni pokazywać, że jestem trochę smutny, bo mój syn nie znalazł sobie smoka. Valka jak się dowiedziała chyba też straciła ochotę na świętowanie. Po całym przyjęciu wszyscy ruszyli do swoich domów. Ja razem z Valką szybko zasnęliśmy. Perspektywa Astrid Kilka dni temu wytresowałam sobie piękną smoczycę z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz. Nazywa się Wichura. Uwielbiam na niej latać, jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką tak samo jak Sam. Ona za to wytresowała sobie Gronkla, którego nazwała Gruz. Moja mama jest bardzo szczęśliwa, że wybrałam taki sam gatunek jak ona. Teraz całe dnie spędzam z Wichurą. Teraz staram się zasnąć w moim pokoju. Następnego dnia rano szybko się ubrałam. Zbiegłam po schodach na dół i nawet nie jedząc śniadania pobiegłam na dwór do Wichurki. Już na mnie czekała przed wejściem. Założyłam jej szybko siodło, wskoczyłam na nią i wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze. Jest dość wczesna pora i słońce dopiero wschodzi. -To gdzie dzisiaj polatamy?- poklepałam mojego smoka po szyi- Może polecimy na plażę, a później do lasu. Co ty na to? Wichura tylko zamruczała radośnie, czyli się zgodziła. Mam takie plany, że jak będę starsza to polecę sobie na daleką podróż. Na kilka dni, a nawet więcej. Chcę pozwiedzać ten piękny świat. Może odwiedzę kiedyś Czkawkę? Cały czas go pamiętam, ciekawe czy on mnie i ciekawe jak się zmieniła. Najbardziej teraz ciekawi mnie to jakiego smoka wytresował. Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się następnego dnia dość wcześnie. Zobaczyłem, ze w jaskini nie ma Szczerbatka. Wyszedłem z niej i zacząłem się rozglądać. Nagle coś mnie podrzuciło i znalazłem się na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. -Mordko nie strasz mnie tak!- zaśmiałem się, a on tylko wzbił się szybko w powietrze- Wracamy już?- zapytałem. Jestem ciekaw ich reakcji na Szczerbatka, mogą się domyślić, ze już wcześniej go wytresowałem. Raz kozie śmierć, pożyjemy zobaczymy. Tylko boję się trochę reakcji mojego taty. No nic, lecimy już w stronę Berk. Przyjęcie dla reszty odbyło się na pewno wczoraj, a ja żadnego nie chce. Między innymi dlatego przylatuję dzisiaj. Widzę już moją wyspę. Ze Szczerbatkiem czas zawsze mi mija szybciej i przyjemniej. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i wiem, że mogę zawsze na niego liczyć, a on na mnie. Jesteśmy już niedaleko i widzę, że ludzie zaczynają się zbierać na placu. No tak, nowy smok, którego nikt chyba nigdy nie widział. Dobra, ląduję. Wszystkim szczęki opadły gdy mnie zobaczyli. -Em, cześć. Wróciłem- chciałem jakoś zacząć, ale jakoś dziwnie się czuję, mam przeczucie, że stanie się coś złego, a to może mieć coś wspólnego z moim tatą. O wilku mowa, właśnie do mnie idzie. Zszedłem ze smoka -Synu!- znikąd pojawiła się moja mama i mnie przytuliła, gdy się od mnie oderwała zapytała- Jak udało Ci się wytresować Nocną Furię? -Ja, no wiesz…tak jakoś wyszło- zacząłem się jąkać , spojrzałem na tatę, jego mina mówiła sama za siebie. Chyba mi nie do końca wierzy -Tak po prostu do Ciebie przyszedł i dał się wytresować?- no masz! Nie zostawi mnie w spokoju. Tak naprawdę nie wiem co teraz mam powiedzieć- To jak to było? -Stoik daj mu spokój. Na pewno jest już zmęczony…- chociaż moja mama stara się mnie obronić -Nie Val! On coś ukrywa, a ja muszę dowiedzieć się co!- dobra powiem mu, może wreszcie mnie zostawi w spokoju -Miałeś racje-spojrzałem na tatę, a on zdziwił się tym co powiedziałem- Pamiętasz ten dzień gdy pytałem się czy można szybciej wytresować smoka? -Tak, pamiętam. -Ty i mama mieliście racje. Ukrywałem coś przed wami, a raczej kogoś. Tym kimś był Szczerbatek-podszedłem do smoka, a on zaczął się łasić. Słyszałem jak kilka zebranych osób się zaśmiało gdy powiedziałem imię smoka -Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? -Tato, ja.. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak!- do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy, własny ojciec mnie już nie chce, świetnie! Nie zwracając już uwagi na nikogo wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem w stronę domu -Czkawka!- to chyba wołała moja mama, nie obchodzi mnie już to. Mam ich dość. Wleciałem z Mordką przez okno do mojego pokoju. Szybko wziąłem torbę, która leżała na moim biurku i spakowałem do niej mój notes, kilka ołówków, mały nożyk i jakieś jabłko. Znów wsiadłem na Mordkę i wyleciałem z domu. Odlecę stąd i mnie już nie zobaczą na jakiś czas. Wiem, że jestem jeszcze młody, ale dam rade. Mam Szczerbatka. Obejrzałem się za siebie i zobaczyłem kilka smoków, które za mną lecą, a jednym z nich był Chmuroskok z moją mamą. I tak mnie nie dogonią, Szczerbek jest za szybki dla nich. Perspektywa Valki Nie dogonimy go. Jak Stoik mógł tak powiedzieć! To jego jedyny syn, a on go tak potraktował. Nie wierze. Ja wraz z kilkoma innymi wikingami, w tym z Pyskaczem, wracaliśmy do wioski. Ja już mu pokażę, że nie powinien go tak potraktować. On jest jeszcze dzieckiem, boję się, że sobie sam nie poradzi, ale jak tak pomyśleć to jest bardzo inteligentny i jest z nim najszybszy i najniebezpieczniejszy smok na całym Archipelagu. Miejmy nadzieję, że szybko wróci do domu. Wylądowaliśmy na placu, gdzie stał jeszcze mój mąż. Podeszłam do niego wściekła. - I coś ty dobrego narobił!- krzyknęłam patrząc na niego morderczym wzrokiem, ciekawe co teraz zrobisz -A tradycja? Tradycja jest najważniejsza!- nie denerwuj mnie bardziej -Ważniejsza niż twój jedyny syn!- odwrócił się do mnie tyłem i powoli ruszył w stronę twierdzy- teraz uciekasz, bo nie chcesz usłyszeć prawdy! Nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Mam tego dość. Dziś jeszcze zostanę w wiosce, ale od jutra będę go szukać. Nie obchodzi mnie teraz zdanie Stoika, niech mówi i robi co chce. Dla mnie mój syn jest teraz najważniejszy. Nie chcę żeby cokolwiek mu się stało, nie pozwolę na to. Wsiadłam na Chmuroskoka i poleciałam nad klif. Bardzo lubię tam przesiadywać, a zwłaszcza wtedy gdy chcę o czymś pomyśleć na spokojnie, w samotności. Jest tu pięknie o każdej porze roku. Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie latam sobie z Wichurką. Znów świetnie spędzam czas. Może już wrócę do wioski? W końcu długo mnie chyba nie ma. Gdy jestem już blisko jakiś czarny punkt strasznie szybko przed mną przeleciał. Co to było? Chyba jakiś smok, ale żadnego nie znak, który mógłby tak szybko latać. Później wypytam się kogoś w wiosce. Nie śledziłam tego, bo było jak na mnie i Wichurę po prostu za szybkie. '' ''-Już jestem!-zawołałam gdy weszłam do swojego domu, odpowiedziała mi głucha cisza- Znowu gdzieś poszli-powiedziałam do siebie, może pójdę do Sam? Nie, nie będę robiła kłopotów Poszłam do siebie do pokoju. Podeszłam do półki z książkami, która wisiała nad moim łóżkiem. Sięgnęłam po niewielki notatnik, który trzymam w domu już dobre kilka lat. To jest właśnie ten notatnik od Czkawki. Uwielbiam oglądać jego rysunki, są piękne. Jak na ten wiek miał naprawdę wielki talent. Teraz pewnie jeszcze większy. Najbardziej mi się podobają rysunki smoka jego mamy. -Może zapytam rodziców i polecimy razem na Berk?- zapytałam sama siebie nagłos Pespektywa Czkawki ''' Minęło już siedem lat odkąd byłem ostatni raz na Berk. Dziś postanowiłem to zmienić. Zawsze zatrzymywałem się na jakiś wyspach na kilka dni. Stworzyłem mapę wysp, które odkryłem przez ten czas. Na jednej z wysp zrobiłem sobie kostium dzięki któremu mogę samodzielnie szybować. Jeszcze go testuję, bo nie mam go długo. Szczerbatkowi zrobiłem nowe siodło. Teraz latamy o wiele szybcie, co mi się bardzo podoba, a Mordce chyba jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli się nie mylę to do Berk mamy jeszcze kilka minut drogi. Ciekaw jestem jak zareagują. Mogą mnie nie poznać, bo mam maskę, ale chyba pamiętają Szczerbatka. Najbardziej teraz jestem ciekaw miny ojca, jeśli mogę go tak nazwać. Właśnie na horyzoncie ukazał się mój cel, który z każdą sekundą staje się większy. Gdy byłem już blisko w moją stronę zaczęło lecieć kilka smoków. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmiech, którego nikt nie zauważy. Szybko ich ominę i wyląduję. Nie dogonią mnie tak czy inaczej. Przez ten czas co mnie nie było dużo trenowaliśmy, on jest szybszy i zwinniejszy, a ja silniejszy i sprytniejszy. -Zatrzymaj się! – krzyknął jeden wiking na Koszmarze Ponocniku, a ja go tylko szybko wyminąłem, zaczęli lecieć za mną, powodzenia w łapaniu, ale fajna zabawa, bawimy się w berka! Nie dam za wygraną, nie tym razem. Dobra koniec tego dobrego, czas lądować. Wylądowałem na środku placu. Wszyscy co byli wokół mnie skierowali na mnie broń. Ja jak gdyby nic się nie stało zsiadłem ze Szczerbatka i pogłaskałem go po pysku, jak to Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć na wszystkich, nie licząc mnie -Mordko, spokojnie- chciałem go uspokoić, ale to nic nie dawało, kiedy jeden z wikingów bardziej się zbliżył Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć jeszcze głośniej -Kim jesteś i czego tu chcesz?- zapytał ktoś za mną, od razu wiedziałem czyj jest ten głos. Stoik. Nie miałem zamiaru na niego patrzeć więc się nie odwróciłem -Przyleciałem zobaczyć…-zaciąłem się na chwilę- zobaczyć jak się tu zmieniło, jak wy się zmieniliście-starałem się opanować głos, chciałem tam po prostu wybuchnąć, nakrzyczeć na niego, nie chciałem na razie odstawiać żadnych scen -My? A kim ty jesteś?- co mi tam podrażnię go trochę -Może się domyślisz?- odwróciłem się do niego, spojrzałem na niego z gniewem w oczach -Nikogo mi nie przypominasz- no proszę, już o mnie zapomniał -To może cofnij się o kilka lat- chyba bardzo się zdziwił tym co powiedziałem -Wciąż sobie nie przypominam- nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, nie radzę, jeśli nie pamiętasz twoja sprawa, czyli Berk opuszczam już na zawsze. Nie mam po co tu wracać -Skoro mnie nie pamiętasz. Twojego jedynego syna, to nie mam tu czego szukać. Nie zmieniłeś się ani troszkę- wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i już chciałem odlecieć, ale zatrzymał mnie krzyk -Czkawka!- niespodziewanie przez tłum ludzi przedarła się moja mama, miała łzy w oczach-Proszę Cię, zostań- zaczęła lekko szlochać, no nie mogę, no! Nie mogę jej znów zostawić. Zszedłem z Mordki, a ona natychmiast do mnie podbiegła i przytuliła mocno, też się do niej przytuliłem. Przez tłum przeszło mnóstwo szeptów- Zostań, proszę- wyszeptała -Po co? Żeby ojciec znów mnie nie chciał?- zapytałem zły odsuwając się od niej Rozdział 5; Miłość z przymusu. '''Perspektywa Czkawki Zdjąłem swój hełm. Wszystkim odjęło mowę, a gdzieniegdzie słyszałem jak jakieś dziewczyny wzdychały. Na każdej wyspie jest to samo. Naprawdę aż tak się zmieniłem i podobam się każdej dziewczynie? Możliwe, ale ja tak nie uważam. -Ale się zmieniłeś- mojej mamie chyba tylko to udało się wydusić, a ja wciąż spoglądałem na każdego ze złością -Teraz to nieistotne!-prawie wykrzyczałem, a po chwili dodałem spokojniej- Wracając do tematu. Po co mam tu wracać? -Dla rodziny, dla przyjaciół… -Dla rodziny? Jakiej rodziny? Własny ojciec mnie nie chciał! -Czkawka, posłuchaj mnie- chwyciła mnie za ramiona i spojrzała prosto w oczy- Twojego ojca poniosły emocje. Rozmawiałam z nim na ten temat wiele razy i wiem, że bardzo tego żałował. Proszę Cię, zostań z nami- mówiła to tak jakby ten tłum co jest wokół nas nie istniał, dobra zostanę . Tak na próbę -Dobra, ale pod jednym warunkiem- zdjęła ręce z moich ramion i spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem- Nie chce żadnych pytań na temat tego co robiłem i gdzie byłem przez te lata. Jasne? -Czkawka, dobrze wiesz, że ja… -Jasne? -No dobrze. Dziękuję- mocno mnie do siebie przytuliła, ludzie zaczęli wiwatować -Z okazji, że mój syn wrócił do domu urządzamy przyjęcie! Wszyscy do twierdzy! Wszyscy zebrani biegiem ruszyli w stronę twierdzy. Ich smoki też. Ja ruszyłem powoli ze Szczerbatkiem. Nagle coś rzuciło mi się na szyje. O mało co się nie przewróciłem. Okazało się, ze to Mieczyk. -Bracie, ja tak za tobą tęskniłem!- odsunął się od mnie i zaczął szlochać -Mieczyk, czy wszystko dobrze?- starałem się powstrzymać śmiech -Nie! Ja tak tęskniłem, tak mi ciebie brakowało!- wciąż szlochał, a ja zwróciłem się do Śledzika -Smoczymiętka? -Możliwe, ale był przy nas od samego rana i nie zauważyłem niczego podejrzanego. -Rozumiem. Czyli coś jest po prostu nie tak. -A ty co myślałeś? Przez te siedem lat się prawie w ogóle nie zmienili- odpowiedział obojętnie. Z tego co zauważyłem to Szpadka nie odrywa od mnie wzroku. Kolejna, która się zakochała -Szpadka, żyjesz? Zamurowało Cię?- machałem jej ręką przed twarzą, a ona dopiero po chwili się ocknęła -Yyy, tak żyję! -Myślałem, że coś CI się stało- zaśmiałem się, nie ma to jak w domu- Idziemy do twierdzy? Pewnie już na nas czekają. -Chodźmy, bo ja bym sobie coś zjadł- powiedział ochoczo Sączysmark i ruszyliśmy w odpowiednią stronę Perspektywa Astrid Od kilku miesięcy próbuję namówić moich rodziców na jakąś długą wycieczkę na smokach. Chcę polecieć gdziekolwiek. Powiedzieli mi, że już niedługo gdzieś polecę, ale sama. Nie rozumiem ich. Podobno ma być to niedługo. Do moich rodziców przychodzi też ostatnio dużo listów i jestem bardzo na jaki temat i w jakiej sprawie. Właśnie wróciłam z popołudniowego lotu na Wichurze. Rodzice siedzą przy stole. Spojrzeli się na mnie równocześnie. Coś czuję, że nie skończy się to dobrze. -Usiądź, musimy porozmawiać- moja mama wskazała na wolne miejsce przy stole naprzeciw niej i taty, usiadłam z pytającym wyrazem twarzy -O co chodzi?-naprawdę zaczynam się bać -Pewnie zauważyłaś jak dużo listów ostatnio do nas przychodzi, prawda?-zapytała mama, przytaknęłam- No więc, to są listy z pewnej wyspy i dotyczą one w szczególności Ciebie. -Mam się bać?-zrobiłam trochę przerażoną minę -To już zależy od Ciebie, jak zareagujesz na tą wiadomość. -Powiedzcie od razu. -Jak powiemy wszystko na raz to możesz albo nie zrozumieć, albo źle na to zareagujesz- powiedział spokojnym głosem mój tata -Ale nie będę musiała się przeprowadzać? -To już nie będzie zależało od nas -Co proszę? O co wam na Odyna chodzi! -O to, że wylatujesz na inną wyspę- oświadczył spokojnym głosem mój tata -Dobra, fajnie. A mogę się dowiedzieć w jakiej sprawie? -Lecisz jako kandydatka. Na żonę- szczęka mi opadła -Nigdzie się nie ruszam! Nie ma mowy!- wstałam z krzesła i uderzyłam pięścią w stół -Już jest postanowione. Nie masz wyboru. Wylatujesz jutro rano- moi rodzice także wstali, patrzyłam na nich morderczym wzrokiem. Nie zmuszą mnie do żadnego ślubu! -To polecę i już nie wrócę!-krzyknęłam -Lecą z tobą twoi koledzy, Hans i Rab. Będą cię pilnować właśnie dlatego. Żebyś nie uciekła nigdzie-powiedziała stanowczym głosem moja mama, ja odeszłam od stoły i weszłam do swojego pokoju na piętrze trzaskając drzwiami -Nie wyjdę za mąż! Ni zgadzam się na to- mówiłam chodząc po pokoju- Muszę jakoś zniechęcić tego gościa. Tylko jak?-przystanęłam na chwilę- Nic nie musze robić. Tylko wezmę ze sobą mój topór. Perspektywa Czkawki Siedzę przy stole razem z mamą przy stoli i czekamy na tatę. Podobno mają mi coś powiedzieć i jest to ważne. Trochę się boję. Nie wiem co mam myśleć. O, tata właśnie przyszedł. Usiadł obok mamy naprzeciwko mnie. Mieli śmiertelnie poważne miny. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w milczeniu. Musze to przerwać. -To o co chodzi?- zacząłem stukać palcami o stół -Masz już siedemnaście lat. Prawie osiemnaście- zaczęła spokojnie moja mama- I nim się obejrzysz będziesz musiał przejąć obowiązki wodza. Jak skończysz dwadzieścia jeden lat. -Ale ja nie chcę. -Nie masz wyboru. Taka jest tradycja i..- nie dałem dokończyć mojej mamie -Znów ta tradycja! Kiedy wreszcie będę mógł zrobić w życiu coś nie związanego z tradycją?-zapytałem zły -Czkawka, nie unoś się. Wracając do tematu. Jak zostaniesz wodzem musisz mieć kogoś. -Val- wtrącił się mój tata-nie przedłużajmy. Po prostu musisz sobie znaleźć żonę-zatkało mnie- I dlatego na wyspę przyleci kilka kandydatek na twoją żonę. -Jeszcze tego brakowało żeby jakieś dziewczyny się wokół mnie kręciły- skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi i popatrzyłem ze złością na rodziców -Synu, musisz to zrozumieć- tata starał się mnie uspokoić -Spróbuję- odpowiedziałem obojętnie, wstałem od stołu i wyszedłem z domu. Wcześniej zawołałem Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy razem nad klif. Uwielbiam tam przebywać o zachodzie słońca. Jest wtedy pięknie Ja mam mieć żonę? Nie chcę. Cokolwiek się stanie nie wybiorę żadnej. Nie zmuszą mnie do miłości. Nie w taki sposób. W żaden, za nic w świecie się na to nie zgodzę! Usiadłem na trawie i oparłem się plecami o Szczerbatka, który położył się za mną. Spojrzałem na właśnie zachodzące słońce. Mógłbym się tak oglądać ten widok godzinami.Gdy było już ciemno wróciłem do domu. Szczerbatek od razu poszedł spać, zrobiłem to samo. Rano wstałem dość wcześnie. Usiadłem na łóżku i się przeciągnąłem. Spojrzałem na Mordkę. Chyba mnie usłyszał, bo też się obudził. Powolnym krokiem zszedłem ze schodów. Usłyszałem jakieś szmery w kuchni. To była mama. -Dzień dobry- uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja to zignorowałem- Teraz nie będziesz się do nas odzywał? Czkawka ja wiem co sobie myślisz i też nie jestem z tego zadowolona. Szczerbatek szybko zjadł swój kosz ryb i razem z nim wyszedłem na dwór. Muszę wiedzieć kiedy te kandydatki tu przybędą. Perspektywa Valki Wiedziałam, że to będzie zły pomysł z tym ślubem. Nie chciałam go do tego zmuszać, ale Stoik mnie namówił. Czkawka jest uparty i jak go dobrze znam zrobi wszystko żeby nie wybrać żadnej. Jestem teraz ciekawa jak to wszystko się potoczy. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że przy stole właśnie usiadł Stoik. Wzięłam tacę z kanapkami i dosiadłam się do niego. -To nie jest dobry pomysł- powiedziałam stanowczo gdy Stoik wziął pierwszą kanapkę, spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem- Ten ślub, te dziewczyny. On się nie zgodzi. -Zgodzi się, zobaczysz- machnął obojętnie ręką i zaczął jeść -Nie, nie zgodzi. Jest uparty i sam to wiesz. Od początku nie chciałam go do tego zmuszać, a ty jak zwykle musisz postawić na swoim. -Taka jest tradycja-wzruszył ramionami- Nic nie poradzisz. -Chcesz wracać do tego co było zanim uciekł?- wrogo na niego spojrzałam- Znów jest coś ważniejszego niż szczęście naszego syna, Stoik! Na Odyna, czy ty kiedyś to zrozumiesz!-zaczęłam krzyczeć na niego, wstałam z krzesła i uderzyłam pięścią w stół -Może nigdy nie zrozumiem-ponownie wzruszył ramionami-On też kiedyś zostanie wodzem i też będzie musiał uszanować tradycje. -Ale on na pewno nie będzie taki jak ty. Nigdy nie był- odeszłam od stołu i wszyłam z domu trzaskając drzwiami Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie lecę na tą wyspę. Już mi się to nie podoba. Hans i Rab co chwila się z czegoś śmieją. Nie zwracam na to zbytnio uwagi. Zachowują się jak jacyś kretyni. Widać już jakąś wyspę. To chyba ta. Powoli zaczęliśmy lądować, gdy wylądowaliśmy podszedł do nas wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna z czarną brodą. Miał długi, czarny płaszcz i ciemnozieloną tunikę, szare spodnie i skórzane buty. Na głowie miał hełm. Wydaje mi się, ze to wódz, a obok niego stał chyba jego syn. Brzydki jak troll. Ubrany był w czarne spodnie, czarną bluzkę ze skórzanym pasem i skórzane buty. Miał ciemnobrązowe włosy i szare oczy. Był dość umięśniony, już go nie lubię. Od razu jak mnie zobaczył zaczął się ślinić. -Witajcie na wyspie Toron. Ja jestem Nikolas i jestem wodzem tej wyspy, a to-wskazał na tego brzydkiego chłopaka- mój syn i przyszły wódz, Frans- puścił do mnie oczko, o Thorze chyba zwymiotuję-Ty pewnie jesteś Astrid-przytaknęłam- i jesteś kandydatką na żonę dla mojego syna. -Zostałam do tego zmuszona. Nie mam zamiaru wychodzić za mąż, nie teraz. -Rozumiem- chyba mu się nie spodobało to co powiedziałam i dobrze- Zaprowadzę cię teraz do twojego tymczasowego domu. Tych panów też- wskazał na moich kolegów. Ruszyliśmy w stronę jakiś domków. Hans i Rab zeszli ze swoich smoków, ale ja nie miałam zamiaru. Przy najbliższej okazji po prostu ucieknę. Pokazał mi mały domek -Może zejdziesz z tego smoka?- zapytał się Frans, wrogo na niego spojrzałam -Nie mam zamiaru- odpowiedziałam stanowczo -Dlaczego? Chciałbym cię bliżej poznać-podszedł bliżej do Wichury, a ona tylko strzeliła jednym kolcem w jego stronę, ostrzegając żeby się nie zbliżał- Oj, kotek nie bądź taka. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak, bo następnym razem Wichura nie chybi. -Lubię takie. Chyba już wiem jaką będę miał żonę- powiedział i odwrócił się do mnie tyłem, ruszył w stronę jakiś domów -Możesz sobie pomarzyć. Nigdy w życiu za ciebie nie wyjdę!- powiedziałam do niego gdy jeszcze był blisko, on się tylko zaśmiał i odszedł. Mam chyba chwilę spokoju. Właśnie! Idealna okazja na ucieczkę! Zaczęłam się rozglądać na wszystkie strony czy nie ma Hansa lub Raba-No Wichurka, mamy okazje. Zwijamy się stąd. Wzbiłam się w powietrze. Usłyszałam tylko jak ktoś krzyczy. Chyba to był Frans. Obróciłam się za siebie i zauważyłam, że lecą za mną moi koledzy i kilka innych smoków. Przyspieszyłam lot, nie powinni mnie dogonić, bo Wichura jest wyjątkowo bardzo szybka. Leciałam jak najszybciej przez kilka minut aż zniknęli. Tylko teraz nie wiem gdzie jestem. Polecę przed siebie, może znajdę jakąś przyjazną wyspę. Perspektywa Czkawki Chodzę sobie po wiosce z Mordką. Nie wiem co mam ze sobą zrobić. Żony nie chcę, a na pewno nie takiej z przymusu. Może kiedyś, ale nie teraz. Przyleciał do mnie zielony Straszliwiec, nasza poczta. Odebrałem karteczkę i poleciał. Mam iść do twierdzy. Nikt się nie podpisał, czyli jakaś ważna sprawa. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i chwilę później znalazłem się w środku. Zrobiłem wielkie wejście. Zsiadłem ze smoka. Zauważyłem w oddali tatę, który rozmawiał z mamą. Spojrzałem bardziej w prawo i zobaczyłem niewielką grupkę dziewczyn. O nie! Rodzice mnie zauważyli. Uśmiechnęli się do mnie, a tata gestem ręki chciał żebym podszedł. Pokręciłem przecząco głową. Powoli podchodzili do mnie. -Czkawka, to są kandydatki na...-zaczął spokojnie mój tata, ale mu przerwałem -Nie wybieram żadnej, mogą wracać do domu-patrzyłem na rodziców morderczym wzrokiem. Na chwilę spojrzałem na dziewczyny. Wszystkie są brzydkie i zaczęły się dziwnie uśmiechać. Jeszcze tego brakowało -Synu, zrozum my to robimy dla twojego dobra- mama położyła mi rękę na ramieniu. Szarpnąłem ramieniem żeby ją zrzucić -Mojego dobra! Bo ja na pewno będę szczęśliwy z kimś kogo nie kocham!-wykrzyczałem to z sarkazmem -Czkawka, my naprawdę… -Wy tylko pogarszacie całą sytuację! Mam was dość-powiedziałem i wsiadłem na Mordkę i szybko wyleciałem z twierdzy. Poleciałem nad klif. Powoli mam dość wszystkiego. Zastanawiam się momentami dlaczego tu w ogóle przyleciałem. Usiadłem na krawędzi skały i patrzyłem w horyzont. Po jakieś godzinie wróciłem do wioski. Wylądowałem na placu. Natychmiast zbiegły się te dziewczyny- Zostawcie mnie! -Oj, kochanie. Nie denerwuj się- powiedziała to jedna z nich o brązowych oczach i czarnych włosach. Nie wytrzymałem. Wyciągnąłem Piekło i podpaliłem. Od razu się odsunęły -Powtórzę wam jeszcze raz. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Żadnej z was nie wybiorę, więc nie wiem co tu jeszcze robicie. Teraz przepraszam, ale idę do domu. Sam- rozeszły się, a ja ruszyłem w stronę swojego domu. Szczerbatek dreptał za mną Tak minęło mi kilka kolejnych dni. Dziewczyny wciąż nie wracały do domów. Nieźle mnie wkurzają. Gdy chcę gdzieś polecieć to one lecą za mną na swoich smokach. Czasami uda mi się je zgubić. Nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić. Jedyna co mnie jeszcze trzyma na tej wyspie to mama. Nie chcę żeby znów cierpiała z mojego powodu. Aktualnie siedzę w pokoju i rysuję śpiącego Szczerbatka. Dziewczyny jak na razie się nie dobijają do domu. Chwila spokoju. Perspektywa Astrid Latam tak już od kilku dni, a zatrzymuję się tylko na noc na wyspach, które spotykam po drodze. Nie wiem gdzie lecę, ale na pewno nie do domu. Nie mam zamiaru jak zarazie tam wracać. Na horyzoncie zaczęła pojawiać się dość spora wyspa. Chyba skądś ją pamiętam.Jak płynęłam na Berk. Zatrzymaliśmy się na chwile na tej wyspie. To jest ta… wsypa Łupierzców. Bardzo mili są tam ludzie, a zwłaszcza wódz, Albrecht . Po parunastu minutach wylądowałam przed ogromnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Wydaje mi się, że to twierdza. Zeszłam z Wichury i powoli otworzyłam drzwi. -Witam-powiedziałam dość cicho i nieśmiało, ale większość osób się na mnie spojrzało -Kim jesteś?- odwróciłam głowę w prawo. Przy wielkim stole siedział nikt inny jak Albrecht. Nic się nie zmienił -Witaj Albrechcie- uśmiechnęłam się- Możesz mnie nie pamiętać. Jestem Astrid, Astrid Hofferson. Byłam tu kilkanaście lat temu-podchodziłam powoli do stołu, a Wichurka za mną -Czy twoim ojcem jest Baron Hofferson?-przytaknęłam, on wstał od stołu i podszedł do mnie i uściskał-Więc witaj Astrid znów na wyspie Łupierzców! -Dziękuję, ale nie jestem tu na długo-powiedziałam gdy mnie puści z uścisku -A gdzie się wybierasz? Do domu lecisz? -Nie, nie wracam do domu. Uciekłam..- już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale mu nie pozwoliłam- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. -Czyli pewnie lecisz na Berk do Czkawki?- powiedział z uśmiechem, do Czkawki? Nie rozumiem -Jak to do Czkawki? Ja lecę przed siebie. -Przed siebie? A jeśli chodzi o Czkawkę, to teraz do niego przypływają lub przylatują kandydatki na żonę. -Żonę?-zdziwiłam się- A tak z ciekawości zapytam. Berk jest niedaleko, prawda? -Tak. Jeśli będziesz lecieć na smoku to zajmie ci to może pół godziny- powiedział obojętnie i wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał teraz na mojego smoka- Śmiertnik Zębacz. Dobry wybór. -Dziękuję- uśmiechnęłam się do niego -Może coś zjesz?-zaproponował i wskazał na stół. Czemu nie? W sumie jestem trochę głodna, Wichurce też coś dam -Z chęcią, a później polecę dalej- usiedliśmy do stołu. Zjadłam jedną rybę, a wichura dostała kosz z wieloma rybami. Po skończonym posiłku wyszłam ze swoim smokiem na zewnątrz i usiadłam wygodnie w siodle- To ja już będę się zbierać. Dziękuję za gościnę. -Astrid-złapał mnie na rękę-zrób coś dla mnie. -A co mam zrobić?- puścił moją dłoń -Poleć na Berk- zdziwiło mnie to troszkę- i pozdrów od mnie Stoika, Valkę i Czkewkę. Dobrze? -Niech będzie- uśmiechnęłam się, już wzbijałam się w powietrze i Albrecht szybko krzyknął -I Pyskacza też! Lecę już tak dziesięć minut. Nagle przypomniało mi się, ze mam w torbie, którą mam przyczepioną do siodła, mam notatnik Czkawki. Zaczęłam go szukać. Po chwili znalazłam i otworzyłam. Znów nie mogłam się napatrzeć na jego rysunki. Zawsze mam ten notatnik przy sobie. Sama nie wiem czemu. Rozdział 6; Stare wspomnienia. Perspektywa Valki ''' Chodzę sobie po sama po wiosce, tak bez celu. Wciąż jestem trochę zła na Stoika, że zaprosił jednak te kandydatki. Dobrze widzę, że Czkawce się to nie podoba. Cały czas gdzieś ucieka przed tymi dziewczynami, a nie jest to łatwe. Gdy jestem na głównym placu wiedzę niewielki czarny punkt na niebie. Z każdą chwilą się zbliżą, a po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że to smok. Śmiertnik Zębacz. Czyżby znów kolejna kandydatka? Smok wylądował obok mnie. Z niego zsiadła piękna dziewczyna o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. -Valka?-zapytała i mi się przyjrzała. Podeszła do mnie i się przytuliła. Po chwili mnie puściła -Przepraszam, czy my się znamy?-wydaje się znajoma, ale nie przypominam sobie kogoś takiego -Astrid, Astrid Hofferson-szczerze się uśmiechnęła- Byłam na Berk kilkanaście lat temu. Pamięta pani? -Dziecko! Ależ ty wyrosłaś!- przytuliłam ją mocno do siebie. Gdy już ją puściłam zapytałam- Co cię tu sprowadza? -Tak naprawdę, to nie do końca wiem-wzruszyła ramionami -Jak to?-zadziwiłam się- Chodź pójdziemy do Stoika. Po drodze mi opowiesz. Zostaniesz u nas trochę?- ruszyłyśmy w stronę mojego domu -Z chęcią zostanę. A wracając, to uciekłam z jednej wyspy. Rodzice chcieli mnie wydać za mąż. Ja nie jestem jeszcze gotowa. -To czemu nie wróciłaś do domu? -Nie chcę widzieć rodziców-odpowiedziała chłodno, gdyby Czkawka tylko mógł też by pewnie tak zrobił -Na pewno się pogodzicie- położyłam jej rękę na ramieniu, a ona się do mnie uśmiechnęła -A gdzie jest Czkawka? '''Perspektywa Astrid Musiałam się w końcu zapytać. Jestem ciekawa jak się zmienił. Z charakteru i z wyglądu. Jestem też bardzo ciekawa czy nasze wspólne relacje będą takie same jak ostatnim razem gdy tu byłem, ale w końcu minęło dużo czasu. Pewnie nie będziemy mieć już tylu wspólnych tematów. Pamiętam też Mieczyka, Szpadkę, Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Też się pewnie bardzo zmienili. -Czkawka… on jest teraz zajęty- chyba coś ukrywa-Później się z nim zobaczysz. Patrz! Już jesteśmy. Zapraszam. -Dziękuję- weszłam do środka, przy stole siedział Stoik, poznałam go od razu- Witam- powiedziałam z uśmiechem -Stoik, to jest Astrid Hofferson. Pamiętasz?- wyręczyła mnie Valka, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do mężczyzny -Oczywiście, że pamiętam! Siadaj, proszę- wskazał miejsce przy stole naprzeciw niego, usiadłam. Valka usiadła obok Stoika. Kobieta szybko opowiedziała mu to co ja jej- Rozumiem. Mamy wolny jeden pokój na górze. Val, pokarz jej. -Chodź- weszłyśmy po schodach na górę. Valka pokazała mi mój tymczasowy pokój. Był całkiem potulny. Wyszłyśmy z pokoju. Moją uwagę przykuły lekko uchylone drzwi od pokoju naprzeciwko- Czyj to jest pokój?-wskazałam na drzwi -Czkawki. Ostatnio rzadko w nim przesiaduje-Valka zeszła na dół, ja weszłam do pokoju. Odebrało mi mowę. Wszędzie na ścianach rysunki, szkice lub jakieś projekty. Czyli nadal ślicznie rysuje, to się u niego nie zmieniło. Pokój był dość czysty jak na chłopaka. Wyszłam z pokoju i zeszłam na dół. Postanowiłam, że się przejdę. Może po drodze spotkam kogoś znajomego. Perspektywa Czkawki -Dajcie mi wreszcie spokój! Ja nie wybiorę żadnej z was!-krzyknąłem do tych kretynek co ciągle za mną łażą. Mam już tego serdecznie dość- Jeśli zaraz sobie nie pójdziecie to nie ręczę za siebie! Ze spuszczonymi głowami się od mnie odwróciły i odeszły. Nareszcie spokój. Chociaż znając je to niedługo znów zaczną mnie męczyć. Zagwizdałem, a po chwili już siedziałem na grzbiecie mojego przyjaciela, Szczerbatka. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Uwielbiam te nasze wspólne loty. -Kiedy one mnie wreszcie zostawią?- Szczerbatek zaskomlał smutno, poklepałem go po szyi. Lataliśmy tak kilka godzin. Było już późno i ciemno. Wylądowałem przed domem i zsiadłem ze Szczerbatka. On wszedł oknem do mojego pokoju, a ja wszedłem drzwiami frontowymi. Przy stole siedział tata, mama i jakaś dziewczyna o blond włosach. Już mi się to nie podoba. Stałem nieruchomo w miejscy i patrzyłem na rodziców ze zdziwieniem. Chyba nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. -Ktoś mi wytłumaczy o co chodzi?- zaczynałem się lekko denerwować, ale nie chciałem krzyczeć -Posłuchaj, to nie tak jak myślisz-moja mama powoli wstała od stołu i do mnie podeszła. Patrzyłem w jej oczy z furią -Nie?-zapytałem z ironią-To jestem ciekaw jak wytłumaczysz mi to, że w naszym domu jest jakaś obca dziewczyna! I zając ojca jest to kolejna kandydatka na żonę!-wykrzyczałem to tak głośno, ze chyba cała wioska słyszała. Obszedłem mamę i szybko ruszyłem do swojego pokoju na piętrze. Trzasnąłem drzwiami i usiadłem na łóżku. Schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Perspektywa Astrid O bogowie! To był Czkawka? Wyprzystojniał, nawet bardzo. Nie wiem co teraz powiedzieć. I tak poza tym. Kandydatka na żonę? Kolejna? Czyli on ma taki sam problem jak ja. Współczuję mu, ale on nie może uciec jak ja. Spojrzałam na Valkę. -To był Czkawka?- zapytałam. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć -Tak, ostatnio jest strasznie agresywny, a to wszystko przez te dziewczyny- powiedziała smutnym wzrokiem. Teraz zwróciła się do Stoika- Mówiłam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. -Jakie dziewczyny? –zwróciłam się do Valki. Ona usiadła przy stole i smutnym -Stoik sobie wymyślił, że nie ma sensu zwlekać ze ślubem naszego syna, a że nie ma dziewczyny zaprosił kilka dziewczyn na Berk. Ona cały czas za nim chodzą. Mi też się to wszystko nie podoba. -A czy…czy mogła bym z nim porozmawiać?-zapytałam nieśmiało, Valka się uśmiechnęła, czyli może się zgodzi Jasne, możesz iść. Nie wiem tylko czy on będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać, ale spróbuj- szybko pobiegłam na górę. Zapukałam lekko w drzwi od jego pokoju i je lekko uchyliłam -Mogę?-zapytałam cicho. Czkawka siedział przy biurku i chyba coś rysował -Po co? Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać-odpowiedział sucho. Aż coś mnie w środku zabolało -Ja myślę, że jednak mamy- nie zwracając chwilowo na niego uwagi weszłam do pokoju i usiadłam na łóżku. Odwrócił się do mnie, a jego mina nie wyrażała żadnych emocji- Możesz mnie nie pamiętać, ale ja już kiedyś tu byłam. -Naprawdę? Nie przypominam sobie nikogo takiego jak ty- parsknął. Jeszcze raz tak zrobi to pożałuje. Stałam z łóżka i poszłam do mojego tymczasowego pokoju. Wyjęłam ze swojej torby jego stary notes i wróciłam do jego pokoju. Znów coś rysował, a ja mu rzuciłam notatnik przed twarz -Ej! Co to…- otworzył szeroko usta i wziął notes w ręce. Zaczął go przeglądać- Skąd to masz? To mój stary szkicownik. -Dałeś mi go, nie pamiętasz?- położyłam ręce na biodrach, a on tylko zaprzeczył głową i wzruszył ramionami- To ja ci przypomnę-znów usiadłam na łóżku- Byłam tu kilkanaście lat temu i byłam tu przez miesiąc. Świetnie się razem bawiliśmy i zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Gdy już wracałam do domu dałeś mi ten notes-patrzyła na mnie jak na idiotkę. Nie wierze! Jak mieliśmy pięć lat to był bardziej spostrzegawczy -Wciąż nie pamiętam, a chociaż jak ci na imię? -Astrid Hofferson. Świta ci coś?- zapatrzyła się tępo w ścianę Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid, Astrid, Astrid… Coś zaczynam pamiętać. Była tu kiedyś taka dziewczyna z blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Oczy! Spojrzałem na nią szybko, zdziwiła się tym bardzo. Ma identyczne. Tak niebieskie jak bezchmurne niebo. Uśmiechnąłem się. Nie wierze, że tak piękna dziewczyna jest, to znaczy była moją przyjaciółką, a może nadal jest? Minęło sporo czasu, mamy wiele innych tematów do rozmów. Może złapiemy jakiś kontakt. Stałem z krzesła i do niej podbiegłem. Przytuliłem ją z całej siły. Też się do mnie przytuliła. Nie chciałem kończyć tej chwili. Poczułem coś dziwnego, coś czego nigdy nie czułem. -Pamiętasz?-zapytała trochę zdziwiona wciąż mnie przytulając -Przepraszam-wyszeptałem jej do ucha. Chciała się od mnie odsunąć, ale ja tylko ją mocniej przytuliłem-Nie chciałem tak wybuchnąć. Jestem po prostu zdenerwowany przez te natrętne dziewczyny. -Nic nie szkodzi. Ale Czkawka. Puścisz mnie już?- zaśmiała się i już się nie przytulaliśmy. Spojrzałem na nią, była uśmiechnięta. Ma naprawdę piękny uśmiech. Chyba zacząłem się rumienić. Szybko odwróciłem wzrok i znów usiadłem przy biurku, a ona znów na moim łóżku- Co robiłeś przez te lata? -W wieku dziesięciu lat uciekłem-wzruszyłem ramionami- Niedawno wróciłem. -Jak to uciekłeś? Dlaczego?-spojrzałem na nią ze smutnym wzrokiem, a ona patrzyła się na mnie z troską -Zdenerwowałem się na ojca. Wytresowałem smoka szybciej niż powinienem, a on uznał, że to wbrew tradycji i nie pozwolił mi mówić do siebie tato. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i uciekłem. -Szczerbatek? Twój smok, tak? -Tak- spojrzałem na miejsce gdzie mój smok zazwyczaj śpi. Nie było go, a miał być w pokoju. Penie znów poleciał pobawić się z innymi smokami- I jak zwykle go nie ma. Też masz smoka? -Śmiertnik Zębacz, ma na imię Wichura. Chcesz możemy do niej iść- wstała z łóżka i podeszła do drzwi. Przytaknąłem i chwilę później byliśmy na dworze. Zanim jeszcze wyszliśmy widziałem zdziwione miny moich rodziców. Na dworze stała błękitno-żółta smoczyca. Podeszła do nas, a ja ją pogłaskałem -Piękna-powiedziałem i dodałem cicho pod nosem żeby nie usłyszała- Ale nie tak piękna jak ty. -Co tam mamroczesz? -Nic takiego. Zastanawiam się gdzie jest moja gadzina- jak na zawołanie Szczerbatek szybko do mnie podbiegł i przewrócił. Na szczęście nie zaczął mnie lizać, bo musiałbym prać swój strój chyba z miesiąc. Szybko wstałem i otrzepałem z ziemi. Astrid Patrzyła na Szczerbatka z wielkimi oczami -Astrid, to jest Szczerbatek. Szczerbatku, to jest Astrid- smok podszedł do niej i powąchał jej dłoń. Po chwili zaczął się do niej łasić. Na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który skierowała po jakimś czasie na mnie, bo Szczerbatek poszedł bawić się z Wichurką Perspektywa Astrid Nocna Furia. Tego się po nim nie spodziewałam! Myślałam na początku, że będzie miał jakiegoś Koszmara Ponocnika czy może Gronkla, a tu proszę. Najszybszy i najgroźniejszy smok na całym Archipelagu. Stałam tak przed nim i patrzyłam mu w te jego szmaragdowe oczy. Można się rozpłynąć, a ten jego uśmiech też wspaniały. Nagle odwróciłam wzrok i spojrzałam na nasze smoki. Świetnie się razem bawią. -To co robimy?-zapytał tak nagle, znów się do niego odwróciłam. Wzruszyłam ramionami -Nie wiem. Może gdzieś się przejdziemy albo polecimy? -Świetny pomysł. Może polecimy…-przerwał na chwilę i dodał- polecimy na taką niewielką wyspę, którą niedawno odkryłem? Co ty na to?- uśmiechnął się. O bogowie! Znów się rozmarzyłam -Tak, tak. Jasne, Wichura!- zawołałam swojego smoka i wygodnie usiadłam w siodle. Czkawka tylko zagwizdał i po chwili byliśmy w powietrzu. Lecieliśmy w ciszy, którą przerwałam- A daleko jest ta wyspa? -Nie, jeszcze tylko kilka minut. Powinna ci się spodobać. Mówię ci, jest piękna- uśmiechnął się do mnie, odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Po tych kilku minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Wylądowaliśmy na dużej łące. Zeszliśmy ze smoków. Wokół łąki rosło mnóstwo wysokich drzew. Na środku było jeziorko, które mieniło się wieloma kolorami. Trawa jest tu wyjątkowo zielona, jest też kilka ładnych kwiatów. Zaparło mi dech. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. -Niesamowite- wyszeptałam, ale Czkawka chyba to usłyszał. Stanął obok mnie -Podoba ci się?- spojrzałam na niego ze szczerym i szerokim uśmiechem -To miejsce jest wspaniałe. Nie wiedziałam, że gdziekolwiek może być tak piękne miejsce. Musisz często widywać takie miejsca. -Zdarza się. Przez te kilka lat udała mi się odkryć wiele pięknych wysp. Ta to jeszcze nic. -Jak to nic?-zadziwiłam się troszkę. Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić piękniejszego miejsca -Wyobraź sobie-wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i rozłożył je jakby chciał pokazać szeroki horyzont- Wielkie jaskinie, a w nich mnóstwo kryształów mieniących się wszystkimi kolorami. Albo klify z których widać szeroki horyzont i piękny zachód słońca. Niekończące się plaże i przejrzyste morze, a do tego wszędzie mnóstwo nowych smoków. -Mogę ci tylko zazdrościć. -Nie musisz- wzruszył ramionami- Kiedyś zabiorę cię jeszcze w kilka takich miejsc. -Zrobiłbyś to? Dla mnie?- on tylko przytaknął. Rzuciłam mu się na szyję i mocno przytuliłam. Odwzajemnił uścisk. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedyś sama zobaczę tak piękne miejsca. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Ciekawe co by powiedzieli moi rodzice. No właśnie. Pewnie się teraz martwią albo są źli. Odsunęłam się od Czkawki. Mina mi natychmiastowo zrzedła. On tylko spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Po policzku spłynęła mi łza. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam biec do lasu. Usłyszałam jeszcze krzyk Czkawki, ale nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Rozdział 7; Zamknięte w środku. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' O co jej chodzi? Pobiegłem szybko za nią. Jestem szybszy od niej. Po kilku minutach ją dogoniłem i zatrzymałem. Przytuliła się do mnie z całej siły, postąpiłem tak samo. -Ej, już dobrze. Jestem przy tobie-gładziłem delikatnie jej gęste, blond włosy- O co chodzi? -Przepraszam, że tak uciekłam. Chodzi o mnie, a raczej o moich rodziców. Zanim wyleciałam z mojej wyspy pokłóciłam się z nimi- zaczęliśmy wracać w stronę łąki- Chcieli mnie wydać za mąż. Poleciałam na odpowiednią wyspę, ale uciekłam. Trafiłam w końcu na Berk. -Dlaczego nie chcesz wrócić? Jeśli cię kochają to powinni zrozumieć, że tego nie chcesz. U mnie teraz to już zależy od tych dziewczyn. Już dawno powinny wrócić do siebie. -Na pewno są na mnie źli. Nie będą zadowoleni z tego co zrobiłam. -Jak będziesz chciała to mogę tam polecieć z tobą. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze to zostaniesz i ja postaram się ciebie odwiedzać. Jeśli jednak coś pójdzie nie tak to wrócimy razem na Berk. Idziesz na taki układ?-zapytałem. Akurat doszliśmy do polany. Nasze smoki się ze sobą bawiły, ale jak nas zobaczyły od razu przestały i podbiegły do nas -Dobrze-lekko się uśmiechnęła. Uwielbiam gdy się uśmiecha-Tylko nie lećmy jeszcze dziś ani jutro. Za kilka dni. -Niech będzie. Może już wracajmy. Wiem, że nie byliśmy tu długo, ale jeszcze tu wrócimy. Astrid tylko przytaknęła. Wsiedliśmy na nasze smoki i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Podróż zajęła nam tyle samo czasu gdy lecieliśmy na tamtą wyspę. Poszliśmy do mojego domu. Rodziców nie było czym się trochę zdziwiłem. Poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Tam usiedliśmy na łóżku. Rysowaliśmy, śmialiśmy się i opowiadaliśmy sobie różne historie z czasów jak się nie widzieliśmy. Kto by pomyślał, że po tylu latach znów złapiemy tak świetny kontakt i to w tak krótkim czasie, bo ja nie. Siedzieliśmy tak na łóżku oparci o jego ramę dobre kilka godzin. Na dworze już dawno jest ciemno. Nim się obejrzałem Astrid oparła głowę na moim ramieniu i zasnęła. Teraz nie wiem co zrobić. Nie chcę jej budzić. Głupio się czuję. O nie. Jeszcze się do mnie przytuliła. No lepiej już być nie może. Nie, ze narzekam, ale nie będzie fajnie jak zobaczą nas moi rodzice. W końcu ja też zasnąłem. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Obudziłam się gdy poczułam na twarzy promienie słońca. Jestem do czegoś przytulona. Z wczoraj pamiętam tylko jak rozmawiałam z Czkawką i chyba zasnęłam. Leniwie otworzyłam oczy. I co widzę? Jestem przytulona do Czkawki. Delikatnie się od niego odsunęłam. Słodko wygląda jak śpi. Jest taki bezbronny. Nie! Ja nie mogę się zakochać. To do mnie nie pasuje. Wstałam z łóżka i poszłam na dwór do smoków, które się razem bawiły. -Wichura!- zawołałam ją i po chwili przy mnie stała. Szczerbatek też przyszedł. Pogłaskałam obydwa smoki- Idziemy na spacer?- tylko przytaknęły Jak tak chodzę i się rozglądam to naprawdę wiele się tu zmieniło od moich ostatnich odwiedzin. To były świetne czasy. Zabawy z Czkawką, Sączysmarkiem, Śledzikiem i bliźniakami. No właśnie! Jeszcze ich nie widziałam. Ciekawe jak oni się zmienili, bo Czkawka tylko trochę z charakteru, ale strasznie z wyglądu. Teraz jest przystojny. Musze ich znaleźć. Ruszyłam w stronę twierdzy. Tam siedzi zawsze większość wioski więc może ich tam znajdę. -Astrid!- odwróciłam się. W moją stronę biegł Czkawka. Był już blisko, ale Szczerbatek powalił go na ziemie-Ani mi się waż lizać, to nie będzie latana!- smok posłusznie z niego zszedł. Pomogłam Czkawce wstać, a on otrzepał się z ziemi. Szczerbatek odwrócił się tyłem do nas i cos mruczał- teraz będziesz się obrażał? Dobra. Znajdę sobie innego smoka. Chmuroskok będzie zadowolony- Szczerbatek zaczął się teraz do niego łasić -Wy tak zawsze?- zapytałam. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu -Od kilku lat-uśmiechnął się i głaskał swojego smoka. Ruszyliśmy do twierdzy- Gdzie chcesz iść? -Do twierdzy. Pomyślałam, że znajdę tam resztę. W sensie Sączysmarka, Śledzika i bliźniaki. -Często tam siedzą. Żałuj, że nie widziałaś akcji z Mieczykiem gdy przyleciałem pierwszy raz- zaśmiał się- Zaczął płakać, że bardzo za mną tęsknił, że mu mnie brakowało. -Faktycznie. Musiało to przezabawnie wyglądać- zaśmiałam się pod nosem wyobrażając sobie tą sytuację. Byliśmy już na miejscu. Weszliśmy do środka, a smoki zostały na zewnątrz. Czkawka zaprowadził mnie do stołu gdzie siedzieli moi dawni przyjaciele. Nic się nie zmienili, a szczególnie Sączysmark. Szybko wstał od stołu i do mnie podszedł, złapał za rękę i ją pocałował. To już wiem tyle, ze charakter bardzo się zmienił. -Witaj piękna. Co cię sprowadza na tą wyspę? Oprowadzić cię? -Nie dzięki- powiedziałam zabierając rękę- Czkawka mi już wszystko powiedział. -Sączysmark, siadaj- Czkawka pokazał na jedno z wolnych miejsc. Posłusznie usiadł. Ja usiadłam obok Czkawki i Szpadki- Może nie pamiętacie, ale to jest Astrid. -Nareszcie nie będę sama!- krzyknęła Szpadka. Przez to, że siedziała obok mnie aż mnie ucho zabolało. Przytuliła się do mnie z całej siły -Z tego co widzę to nie za bardzo się zmieniliście- powiedziałam z uśmiechem gdy Szpadka mnie już puściła -Zdziwiłabyś się-wyszeptał mi na ucho Czkawka- Dobra. Jak chcecie to sobie tu posiedźcie. Ja mam coś do zrobienia Nim się obejrzałam nie było go w twierdzy. Kątem oka zauważyłam, ze przy innym stoliku siedzi kilka dziewczyn. To są chyba te kandydatki na żonę Czkawki. Wszystkie dziwnie się na mnie patrzyły. Nie wiem o co im chodzi. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Wyszedłem z twierdzy i od razu zacząłem kierować się do kuźni. Chcę zrobić dla Astrid mały prezent, ale nie będzie to łatwe. Mam nadzieję, że mi się to uda. Przyspieszyłem kroku i po chwili byłem na miejscu. W środku był Pyskacz. -Cześć- przywitałem się -Cześć młody. Co cię sprowadza?- zapytał. Zaczął ostrzyć jakiś miecz. Nie wiem po co on robi tyle tej broni skoro mamy też smoki, ale jak to on uważa, to ostrożności nigdy nie za wiele -Przyszedłem zrobić jedną, małą rzecz- odpowiedziałem. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia, w którym przechowuje swoje szkice, projekty i często się tu ukrywam przed kandydatkami. Na szczęście mają już jutro wrócić do swoich domów. Nareszcie spokój. Zacząłem się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Mój wzrok wylądował na biurku. Wziąłem szybko kartkę, która leżała na wierzchu i wróciłem do głównej części kuźni. Położyłem kawałek papieru na stole i zdjąłem kombinezon. Zostałem w samych spodniach, koszulce i butach -A co tam będziesz robił?- podszedł do stolika z karteczką- Bransoletkę? A dla kogo? -Czy to ważne?- zapytałem zirytowany -No nigdy nie robiłeś bransoletek sam od siebie. Tak naprawdę ty nigdy nie robiłeś biżuterii. Myślisz, że ci się uda? -Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz. Gdzie jest srebro?- zacząłem szukać po szafkach i szufladach. Nigdzie nie ma! A jeszcze ostatnio widziałem trochę -Zobacz przy piecu- faktycznie było jeszcze trochę. Powinno starczyć, a jak nie to nie wiem co zrobię- Młody, rób teraz co tam masz robić. Ja już skończyłem. Na razie. -Tak, tak. Na razie –nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. Dobra, teraz musze rozgrzać piec, stopić srebro wlać do foremek, ostudzić i wszystko razem połączyć. O bogowie, jak ja to zrobię? Piec już rozpalony. Teraz muszę poczekać aż się wszystko stopi. To może w międzyczasie poszukam czegoś ładnego do tej bransoletki. Podszedłem do szafki, w której z Pyskaczem trzymamy różne kolorowe kamienie i kryształki. Niebieski i zielony. Takie kolory byłyby idealne. Otwieram szafkę. Na Odyna! Ale tego dużo! Na pewno coś znajdę. Mam już zielony. O! I niebieski. Spojrzałem do pieca. Jeszcze chwila. Odłożyłem kryształki na stół obok kartki. Teraz jeszcze jakiś sznurek, a to nie będzie problem. Wszystko co potrzebne mam na stole. Wyjąłem roztopione srebro z pieca i wlałem do foremek. Są na kształt kulek.O bogowie! Ale tu gorąco. Zdjąłem koszulkę i rzuciłem ją gdzieś w kąt. No przyznam się, że mam klatę. Przez te kilka lat nabrałem trochę mięśni. Odczekałem kilka minut aż wszystko ostygnie. Gdy tak się stało wszystko co potrzebowałem położyłem na stole. Teraz trzeba to złożyć do całości. Zajęło mi to dziesięć minut i wygląda całkiem dobrze! Teraz pudełko. I Pyskacz znów je gdzieś schował! Perspektywa Astrid Od czasu gdy Czkawka wyszedł z twierdzy to Sączysmark nie daje mi spokoju! Tylko się chwali jaki to jest wspaniały, ale ja w to nie wierze. Skupiłam się bardziej na rozmowie ze Szpadką. Naprawdę bardzo ją polubiłam. Biedna musiała przez tyle lat siedzieć sama z tymi chłopakami. Ja jej też opowiedziałam o sobie. O Sam i innych znajomych, a także jak tu się znalazłam. Teraz mi się nudzi. -Wiesz co Szpadka? Ja chyba pójdę poszukać Czkawki. Idziesz ze mną?- zapytałam z nadzieją. Ja jeszcze nie do końca wiem gdzie co jest więc trudno będzie mi się odnaleźć, a Szpadka mi w razie co pomoże -Jasne. Chcę się chociaż na trochę uwolnić od tych bęcwałów- spojrzałyśmy na chłopaków. Sączysmark śpi na ławce i chrapie. Śledzik łapczywie pożera zupę, a Mieczyk lata wzrokiem za muchą, która lata mu przed twarz. Obie się zaśmiałyśmy i po chwili byłyśmy już na zewnątrz -Jak myślisz, gdzie on może być?-spojrzałam na Szpadkę -Znając jego pewnie przesiaduje w kuźni. Większość czasu jak nie lata ze Szczerbatkiem to przesiaduje w kuźni. Zawsze tak było, jest i raczej będzie. -Oj, nie przesadzaj- nie wiem dlaczego, ale gdy byłyśmy już dalej od twierdzy obejrzałam się za siebie. Za nami szły te kandydatki Czkawki. Na Odyna, ale one są wścibskie!- Szpadka, co one znów chcą? -Kto?- prawie niewidocznym ruchem głowy wskazałam na dziewczyny. Ona się odwróciła i zmierzyła je wzrokiem- Też mam ich dość. Pomyślały pewnie, że jak pójdą za nami to dostaną się do Czkawki. Jak widać nie są bardzo głupie. Na szczęście już dziś wracają do swoich domów. -To dobrze. Od początku gdy mnie tylko zobaczyły z Czkawką dziwnie się zachowują- już prawie jesteśmy przy kuźni -Są zazdrosne. W końcu jesteś ładna, a on przystojny. -Ja nie jestem ładna. Jestem przeciętną dziewczyną, która jak trzeba to potrafi przyłożyć-zaśmiałyśmy się. Już jesteśmy na miejscu. Weszłyśmy do środka- Cześć Czkaaa…- zatkało mnie 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Zaglądałem w każdą szafkę, w każdą szufladę, w każdy kąt! Nigdzie nie ma żadnego pudełeczka! Zawsz gdy ja czegoś potrzebuję to tego nie ma. Dobra, muszę się uspokoić, bo złość nie wyjdzie na dobre. Z tego wszystkiego wyrwało mnie przywitanie Astrid. -Cześć- popatrzyłem na nią. Jej mina była bezcenna, a obok Szpadka z identyczną. No tak nie mam koszulki. Usłyszałem jeszcze jak ktoś wzdycha. Wyjrzałem za nie i zobaczyłem te natrętne dziewczyny. Dobrze, że już ich nigdy więcej nie zobaczę. Zacząłem As i Szpadce pstrykać przed twarzą- Co jest? Ducha widzicie? Nie ważne. Szczerbatek!- zawołałem smoka, a on po chwili był przed kuźnią. Podszedłem do niego- przynieś mi z domu czystą koszulkę, bo tą położyłem przy piecu, a tam nie jest za czysto. -Co tu robisz?- zapytała już otrząśnięta Szpadka gdy Szczerbatek pobiegł do domu -Kto? J-ja? Nic – nigdy nie umiałem kłamać i nadal nie umiem. Znając życie się nie nauczę, ale kto wie? -Jasne, jasne. Pokaż co tam masz- skrzyżowała ręce na piersi -Coś czego nie możecie zobaczyć. A po co wy tu przyszłyście, co?- starałem się zmienić temat -Przyznaj się. Co tam przed nami chowasz?- jeszcze tego brakowało żeby As naciskała. Zaczęły powoli do mnie podchodzić. Przełknąłem ślinę i zacząłem się wycofywać. Na moje szczęście za mną są drzwi do mojego „gabinetu”, a tam wyjście na zewnątrz. Ucieknę im. Natrafiłem na drzwi. Zacząłem szukać klamki. Znalazłem nacisnąłem i w mgnieniu oka przebiegłem pokój, a nie jest to łatwe, bo wszędzie gdzieś coś leży. UWAGA! Kochani zaszła mała zmiana planów. Ten blog zostaje oficjalnie zawieczony. Powód? Straciłam na to opowiadanie już całkowicie wene :/ a nie chcę pisać z przymusu. Po drugie mam pomysł, który może wam się spodobać, a mianowicie: '' ''Zrobię troszkę inną wersję zdażeń do "Życie to nie bajka" ! Zaczne pisać od momentu gdy tata As każe Czkawce z nią zerwać. Od tego momentu akcja potoczy się inaczej, a nasz Czkawka na 99% nie umrze :D Hah To by było na tyle. Przepraszam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania